Pleasure Doing Business with You
by Lady of the Round Table
Summary: Summary: It was nearly two hours since she arrived to meet the client. Where the hell is he? [NaruxSaku] [one-shot]. Reviews are highly appreciated!


**Pleasure Doing Business with You**

_Summary: It was nearly two hours since she arrived to meet the client. Where the hell is he?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I asked a good friend of mine to send me a prompt and I'll write a fic about it. The title of the story was the one she sent. I couldn't really think of a better title, sorry about that. This is a NaruxSaku fic BTW. And it's AU. And also a little OOC (okay, maybe "little" is an understatement). My friend is such a shipper of this OTP (though honestly, I ship NaruxHina). To my friend, future M.D. _**Damsel in Shining Armor**_, this one's to keep you inspired in your studies (I hope).

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto-sensei wrote Naruto for 15 years, so technically speaking, he owns everything.

* * *

><p>"What. The. Hell."<p>

Haruno Sakura looked at her watch for the nth time since arriving at the infamous Ichiraku Restaurant nearly two hours ago. She had just finished drinking her third glass of iced tea and was about to order another one when she noticed the not-so-subtle looks the waiters and waitresses are giving her. A little embarrassed, she meekly lowered her head and fumbled for her mobile phone. Opening it, she furiously typed a text message to her colleague and her best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

_I've been sitting here for nearly TWO HOURS, Ino! TWO. DAMN. FREAKING. HOURS! Is he even going to show up?!_

A minute later, her phone rang, revealing a call from Ino.

Sakura swiped the 'answer' button and held the phone to her ear.

"Ino, what the hell?! Are you sure this isn't a scam or something?! This is a serious business we have!" Sakura whispered furiously.

Ino sighed, "Sakura, calm down. It's not a scam. And I know that our business is serious. I'm not going to risk it by with some syndicate or punk or something," she explained exasperatedly.

Sakura was silent for a moment, contemplating Ino's words. Suddenly, as if a light has been shed on her, she narrowed her eyes and asked Ino in an incredibly monotonous (and scary) tone, "You did **NOT** set me on a blind date again to get me hooked up, did you Ino?"

She heard Ino choke and cough on the other side of the line, "You haven't forgotten about _that_?" she asked in between coughs.

Sakura sighed, "How can I forget that my best friend once set me up with a "client" who is interested in our "business", in a freaking five star restaurant and over expensive dinner? Come on, Ino. I told you, I don't have time for dating, much less having a relationship! So if this is another set up of yours—"

"Woah, Sakura, hold it!" Ino exclaimed, "I know I have a tendency to tease you sometimes—"

"Always," Sakura interjected.

"—But this time, I'm completely serious!"

"So, it **IS** a set up!"

"_**What?!**_ No, no! I mean, this _**is**_ serious business! And the client is really generous and kind. I've met him once and he's really impressed! He even told me that he'll recommend us to his friend who owns **THE** Suna Enterprise!"

Sakura was stunned, "Suna Enterprise?! _**THE Suna Enterprise?!**_ The company that makes world class gold jewelries?"

She could actually see Ino smirk over the phone, "Yup! Just imagine Sakura, our furniture gracing the offices of the Suna Enterprise! Isn't that a dream come true?!" she said in a dreamy voice.

Sakura sighed wistfully, "Yes, I can see it," she said, nodding her head.

"It's settled then! You are going to wait there for our client even if it costs you the whole night," Ino said.

Sakura woke up from her trance, "_**WHAT?!**_ Ino, come on! I can't wait another two hours here! The waiters were already staring! If he's not here in ten minutes, I'm going home. And I don't care if we won't score a deal with the Suna Enterprise or with..with… What company is the client from again?"

Ino snorted, "Really, Sakura, I told you this morning, didn't I? You're not listening again!" She huffed, "He's from the Konoha Group of Companies."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Ino, don't fool around. A person who doesn't even _know_ the definition of "time management" can't be from that prestigious company! I mean, Konoha Group has a deep reputation in the business world and everyone knows that President Hatake Kakashi **IS** a stickler for time," she explained tiredly.

Ino gave an irritated sigh, "Just… just stay there alright Sakura? We can't afford to lose this deal. Even you know that. Don't be stubborn and just wait," she said then cut the line.

"Ino? Ino? Hey!" Sakura said. Lifting her phone from her ear, she saw that Ino already cut the call. Scowling, she just sat on her chair, glaring at the pianist playing in front (damn, she was so focused and irritated that she didn't even _notice_ that someone was playing the piano!), the music doing little to calm her nerves.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pianist stopped playing and stood up, finally facing the people. All the customers stood and clapped their hands enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear. Sakura, noticing this, stood up hastily and clapped with the others (though she did not really listen to the music). That's when she finally looked up and saw the pianist's features.

Her eyes widened. He was tall, with a messy and spiky yellow hair and deep blue eyes. Sakura won't deny that he was good looking, with a few freckles on his cheeks and a smile that would make anyone swoon.

His smile. It was playful, but it was sincere and it seems to brighten the whole restaurant. Sakura found herself getting lost in his bright smile and shining eyes that she did not even notice that the clapping stopped and everyone sat down. She was broken out of her wandering mind when the pianist stepped down the stage and started making his way towards her.

Sakura looked around and realized that she looked like an idiot, standing there. She was about to sit down when the pianist stopped in front of her, looking absolutely serious.

Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, she found herself glancing around before turning back to the handsome man, who was staring at her in a calculating manner.

Finding her voice, she stammered, "Ye-yes? Is there anything I can do for you?"

The man kept staring at her for a moment before his lips curved up in a smile (making Sakura weak in the knees).

"Pink hair and green eyes. I knew it, you're Haruno Sakura, right?" he asked excitedly.

Sakura stared at him, her eyes widening and her heart rate picking up in response, "Ho-how did you know me?" she asked hesitantly.

His smile widened, eyes sparkling, "Your friend told me you're here to meet me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto from the Konoha Group of Companies," he said, extending his right hand.

Sakura gulped, _"This __**IS**__ the person I'm supposed to meet? This…almost god-like person?"_ she thought, her mind racing.

She extended her shaking hand and gripped his firmly, "Ha-Haruno Sakura, at your service, Uzumaki-sama. I'm sorry for not recognizing you—"she said tentatively.

He waved his hand at her apology, "Please don't address me so formally, it feels kinda weird, y'know?" he winked at her, releasing her hand and walking towards her chair. Pulling it, he said, "Why don't we make ourselves comfortable, Sakura-chan?"

She jumped at the way he called her, but instead of feeling angry, she felt…at ease, like being called '-chan' by him was the most natural thing in the world. She gratefully took up his offer and sat on the chair. When she was settled, he sat at the chair opposite her and linked his fingers together.

"You seem like a very smart lady. I'm sure you'll be able to impress me more than Ino," he said, smiling slightly, "So, what designs did you bring with you today?"

Sakura started at that and immediately opened her tablet, showing him their latest designs, all the while explaining the materials they used, how they were made and the cost each would bring.

"…If you want, we can make this according to what design President Hatake wants, Uzumaki-sama," she concluded.

"Naruto."

Sakura looked at him questioningly, "Wh-what, Sir?"

"Just call me Naruto. No need to be so formal, remember? I mean, we're friends now," he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh no, Sir. I can't possibly—" she said.

He stared at her, eyes almost pleading. She gulped and took a deep breath, "Na-Naruto," she said shyly.

He grinned widely, "That's more like it! Okay, where is the contract? I'm gonna sign it now," he said, getting his pen from his pocket.

"E-eh?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto looked at her curiously for a moment before he made an expression akin to understanding, "Oh! You did not bring the contract?" he asked.

"It-it's not that!" Sakura said, waving her hands in front of her, "It-it's just… aren't you going to wait for President Hatake's approval first?"

Naruto blinked at her question before grinning again, this time almost menacingly, "Nah, he can't do anything about it anyways. Don't worry, with your designs, he won't complain, trust me," he said, "And Kakashi-sensei gave me this one to work on so it's my responsibility."

Sakura was sure her eyes were as wide as saucers now. She can't believe how different he was from all the clients she met. It was as if they weren't talking about business at all. It's like they're just friends having a normal conversation on a normal day.

She smiled slightly, _"It feels good to loosen up once in a while,"_ she thought, her eyes softening at the man in front of her, who was looking at her expectantly.

Without another word, she opened her satchel and rummaged in it. Finding what she was looking for, she took the folder out and handed it to Naruto, who took it eagerly and started reading.

"The details were listed in there. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call us," Sakura said.

Naruto carefully laid the folder on the table and started signing the papers, while Sakura watched with baited breath, _"Finally, the deal of a lifetime!"_ she told herself excitedly.

When he was done, he handed the folder back to Sakura, who gripped it like a child would do to her favorite toy. He smiled again before scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh, I just realized. I haven't apologized to you yet, for making you wait so long," he said.

Sakura shook her head, "N-no really, it's alright!" she said.

"I'm really sorry," he said apologetically, "I arrived here early and it just so happened that the owner of the restaurant was here. He saw me and literally _begged_ me to play the piano, since his daughter was not available. I wanted to decline, but he is a family friend and like a father to me, so I really couldn't deny his request. I saw you talking to someone on your phone a while ago and I can't help thinking that maybe you're telling him or her that an asshole like me has no time management and can't be working in the Konoha Group," he finished with a laugh.

"Oh, no! Not at all! Please, I didn't think of you that way!" she said nervously, _"I will NEVER admit that I really said those words!"_ she told herself.

He smiled at that _("damn, how can someone smile so easily?" Sakura thought)_. "Well," he said, standing up and straightening his suit. Sakura also stood, albeit a little clumsily, almost knocking her chair over. He extended his hand again and shook hands with Sakura, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Sakura-chan," he said.

"Likewise, Uzu—" she stopped then cleared her throat, "Naruto," she finished, smiling back at him.

Naruto's eyes gleamed with happiness at the way Sakura called him. His smile broadened as he released her hand, "I'm really sorry for being late. I really would like to make it up to you sometime," he said, winking at her before turning and walking away. He raised his hand and waved at her.

Sakura blinked a couple of times at his statement, _"Make it up? Sometime?"_ she thought while opening the folder in her hands to see if all the documents were signed.

When she reached the last page, her eyes widened and her face flushed. Her heart started beating faster.

Scribbled at the bottom in a (messy) handwriting were the words, "Tsukuyomi Restaurant, next Monday, 8PM, my treat " followed by his phone number.

-owari-

* * *

><p><em>Surprisingly, I had fun writing this. I don't know why, considering that it's almost lame to the point of being disabled. And forgive me for the OOC-ness.<em>

_A little explanation on why Suna Enterprise's business is gold jewelries and not sand-related, puppet making or electric fans or aircons: Gaara's father owns the company and since we all know that the Fourth Kazekage's famous for his gold sand…so yeah, I patterned it after that._

_Why Ino and Sakura's business is furniture making: No explanation. I can't think of any other good business. I'm a medical technologist, not a businessman. I suck in the business field._

_In case you haven't noticed, I replaced Naruto's whisker like thingies on his face with freckles. It seems more realistic for me, you know? It's not everyday we see a guy with whisker like thingies on the face. That'd be weird._

_In light of the upcoming final movie of Naruto, I decided to make Kakashi the President of the Konoha Group instead of Tsunade, since in the trailer, it was clearly shown that Kakashi IS the Sixth Hokage (sorry if I spoiled you, if you haven't seen the trailer yet). And he's a time-freak in this fic (completely opposite of the real Kakashi)._

_I hope I satisfied your expectations, __**Damsel in Shining Armor**__! Ayan na yan... Pinagbigyan na kita sa fandom mo.. LOL. (Read her fics, they're all cool. __)_

_Thank you for reading and please leave a review after this!_


End file.
